GX Rock Drabbles
by Pawprints In The Snow
Summary: Lame title I know v.v but these are ten drabbles based off songs that came from the shuffle button! :D Judai and Johan get into plenty fights in this.. but they have their sweet moments too. :


RULES

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. Spiritshipping. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX - JudaixJohan

_Made of Stone - Evanescence_

"Go ahead and say what you wanna say! I don't care, really, what you think. I know you talk about me behind my back, I've just leanred to ignore it."

"Judai, you're so intolerable! God! I don't know why I wasted my time here!"

"Ha!" Barked Judai. "You say that now. But you 'love' me, remember? But you only love me because when you tell me to jump, I say, 'How high?' I've changed everything about me! But it's never enough, is it?"

Johan angrily folded his arms across his chest. "No, I guess it isn't!"

"I'm done - I'm sick of this game! The fighting and forgiving! I'm all out love for you, and I'm done, good bye, Johan." Judai screamed, and left out the front door.

_Erase This - Evanescence_

Judai pounded his fists into his bed. He world was collapsing. What with Johan being killed. He felt every day he was a different person. He just wanted to erase this life - he wanted a fresh start.

He felt he'd wasted it, with Duel Monsters and Johan. He didn't necssaraily feel he'd wwasted it on Johan, more over that he'd wasted time away from him, and the fact he couldn't save his life.

He had been right there when he was shot!

It was all Judai's fault he was dead. He could no longer believe in his dream of becoming a Pro - his life was turned upside down. It was so hard for him to just carry on.

He wanted to erase it all.

He was going to. Judai picked up the gun, with a shaky hand. He lifted it to his head and squeezed gently on the trigger.

_Animals - Nickelback_

Judai hopped out of his bedroom window, running to the sleek black car parked outside of his house. He was sneaking out with his boyfriend, Johan. He wasn't exactly supposed to see him, his parents deemed him unfit. But Judai didn't care. As he slid into the open door, Johan gave him a passionate kiss.

"You ready, babe?" Johan smirked, tearing away from his house.

"Of course." They did this practically nightly. Johan undid his pants, and Judai leaned over, taking the whole of Johan in his mouth.

"Oh, faster, Judai," he said with a slight moan in his voice as he tried controlling the car. It was a fruitless struggle, so eventually they just went and parked down by the tracks.

They hopped into the back of Johan's caar, and started getting busy. Clothes were flying off in a flurry. That's when they heard a tap on the glass.

"Oh, god, that's my dad!" judai screamed.

_Can't Live Without You - Fit for Rivals_

"Wait, Judai! Don't leave me here by myself again! I can prove to you you're my only one!"

"Johan, but, you were cheating on me..." Judai said, tears streaming down his cheeks, his heart stinging.

"Judai, I can't live without you. You're my only one! I'm begging on my knees here, please. I believe in this. Let's fight - fight for us!"

Judai stepped towards Johan, who was indeed on his knees. "Johan," He lightly put his hand in his lover's. "I'm falling for you... No I have fallen. I can't live without you either. But you cheated on me..."

"Is there anyway I can prove to you?"

Judai thought about it. "I guess there is."

"And how's that."

And Judai leaned down and kissed him, and just as he'd hoped, Johan kissed back with a passion.

_Everybody's Fool - Evanescence_

Judai angrily kicked the ground hard. Johan was perfect. Everybody said so. But it was all a lie. He just had everybody fooled. They all bowed down before him, but no one saw how he pretended. But he never was, and never would be. He didn't realize how much he'd betrayed Judai.

Had ripped his heart out. He had used Judai, just for sex. And then had thrown him away.

But Judai knew the truth now, and he no logner loved Johan.

The blunette had done nothing but hurt him, and he was determined to forget him. He wasn't real - he was a bluff. And now, thanks to Judai, everyone knew of his disgrace.

He hadn't meant to hurt Johan that much, but hey, it was good to know that instead of him fooling everyone, that he was everyone's fool.

_Stay - Mayday Parade_

"Please, if you see me again.. just don't say hello. Please, it'll only make it harder."

Judai relived the awful memory. He couldn't stand it, being without Johan. He couldn't believe that they'd both done some horrible things, unspeakable things. He just wanted to fix it.

He wanted ot face Johan and tell him, and say, "Oh, I've hardly slept since we last spoke. I've taken up my old drinking habits. All I do is hope. Please, stay with me."

But he knew Johan wouldn't want to talk with him. Even after all the fun they'd had, on his mom's couch... no, nevermind, he didn't want to think about it.

He just wanted Johan to stay. And that was all. He pulled out a piece of paper, and wrote on it:

_Johan, please stay._

_Knives and Pens (Acoustic) - Black Veil Brides_

Judai pulled the knife up, and brought it down once more, th blade piercing his skin, while the snarky comments of the seniors and juniors still rang in his mind.

_Freak. Loser. You play a child's cardgame? What a weirdo. Emo. Fag. Goth. Reject._

With another burst of anger, he brought the nife down on his arm. It was bleeding heavily by now. He heard his bedroom door open, but paid no attention. He was justifying his pride - some how.

"Judai!" Johan screeched, running to where his ex was slumped over the bed. "What are you doing?"

Judai grinned - a hollow, blank grin - up at Johan. "I lost your love. You never held on... you left me. I-I couldn't handle not having you there to back me up. The guys... they get to me... they beat me up worse than this... and I don't have you so I can't stand it."

"Judai! This isn't right! You shouldn't do that. Writing's healthier for you."

"Heh, you sound like my conscience. But I can't go on without your love. Can't you just see that?"

"I can, Judai, and I apologize for ever leaving." He turned out the light, and sat and held his friend as he cried into the night."

_Judas - Lady Gaga_

"I can't help it! I'm in love with you, Judas... er, Judai!" Johan screeched, throwing himself across Judai's lap. Judai sat, smugly. He could do whatever he wanted in this relationship, and Johan would still come and fall at your feet.

_I'm going to bring you down, Judai. I will try to teach you... that you can't continue to treat people this way._

"You will still have me, won't you, Judai?"

Judai shrugged as if it was nothing. "Of course I will."

Johan smiled. "Y'know, I learned love is like a brick."

Judai pondered this. "How so?"

"You can either build a house, or you can sink a dead body." Judai cringed.

"How about we build a house?"

Johan chuckled. "I don't know if we can do that... can we?"

"We can. I'll give up my decieving ways, if you'll just stay with and fix this."

Johan yawned. "I dunno. Something's pulling me away from you. Maybe it's that cute second year..." Then the light hit Johan. "Who am I kidding! You're the demon I cling to! I've given you my soul!"

"Good."

_Get Up - Mayday Parade_

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Judai squealed. Him and Johan had been touring America. They'd visited Vegas, Seattle, Chicago, now they were on the East Cost, in New York.

"Yes it is, and we're not here for what you think, either," Johan smiled at Judai, who glanced at him curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they say you come to New York, for two reasons - labels and love."

It didn't click with Judai. "I don't understand."

Johan laughed. "I certainly didn't bring you here for labels, Judai. I brought you here, because I have something to say. I love how you make everything easy. I love cute and innnocent you are, and how curious you are." Judai blinked. "Judai, over this trip, I've fallen in love with you."

And before Judai could reject, Johan grabbed his hands and kissed him.

_All the Wrong Reasons - Nickelback_

"Judai, I wanted you. I didn't want anyone else in life. And I finally got you, it took a lot, but I got you."

Judai adorably put his index finger up to his mouth to think. "Yes, you did. And I love you."

"But, I discovered... this isn't really what I want. I honestly didn't see us fighting so much. All we do is argue practically. Argue and sex. That isn't a really a relationship."

"But it works for us!" Judai argued, his hands clenched at his sides. _Well... A relationship shouldn't be based of insanity. And that's truly what this is. But it's meant to be... right...?_

"Yeah, Johan, I guess your right." Judai scratched the back of his head, in embarassment and udnerstandingm but also trying to hide disappointment.

"And don't take this offensively, Judai, but I would like it all to go away. I just want Caeverything to return to normal. Even though we were terrific in bed... things are better as friends."

"Agreed," Judai said, secretly heartbroken.

A/N:

Wow. Sorry for the poor randomization of bands.. v.v I just happen to have a lot of Evanescence, Nickelback, and Mayday parade. v.v' I'm shocked more Black Veil Brides didn't pop up. But anyways, yeah I'm sorry the differation is so poor. I didn't choose the songs, the shuffle button did v.v And sorry they're mostly dialouge... ^^' I can't think of stories while a song plays, so it mostly comes out as a conversation... *facepalm* Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. xD Ohs, aaaand, the first person to tell me which of these was their favourite drabble, and if they'd like to see it as a full story, gets that story created AND dedicated to them. xD (I promise it'll be better.)

Oh, and btw, I challenge you to do this. :D Boom. lol


End file.
